


Scars - George Weasley

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - George Weasley

His war wound is rather famous, and even he supposes that it is quite impressive. The clean, gaping hole at the side of his head is certainly an impressive scar, especially considering he got it protecting the "Chosen One" from Voldemort.

But that isn't George Weasley's real scar, just like Molly's scar isn't the burn on her leg but the fallen clock hand she still keeps, just like Ron's scar isn't the thin lines on his arm but the way he holds Hermione like he could lose her at any moment.

The real scar is the sentences that will never be finished; the half-glances over his shoulder for a brother who isn't coming back; the empty space to his side where no one stands.

It isn't nearly as impressive, but the real scar isn't in what's there. The real scar is in what's  _missing_.


End file.
